neptunefandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Jigen Game Neptune Victory II
Shin Jigen Game Neptune Victory II (新次元ゲイム ネプテューヌVII, Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII, lit New Dimension Neptune VII) was announced at the 2014 Dengeki Stage Event by Compile Heart. http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/822/822181/ Story The story of Shin Jigen Game Neptune Victory II will span three dimensions: :Zero Dimension Game Neptune Z - The Ragnarok of the goddesses in a critical moment. The dimension where Uzume is introduced. Entire world has been destroyed. :Hyperdimension Game Neptune G - The golden vanguards, the ones that bring innovation. The world where Neptune and the others live. The rise of a new power. :Heart Dimension Game Neptune H - The trilogy finale, towards legend. A dimension full of mysteries. One twist is Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II will have an adult Neptune, but she is a different Neptune so she cannot transform into a goddess; her personality however is generally the same albeit calmer. Neptune will be joined by a new character named Uzume Tennohoshi who has red pigtails and carries an orange and black megaphone. Gameplay Main Article: Shin Jigen Game Neptune Victory II/Gameplay Combo Make Combo Make a system that enables to create the combos that a character can unleash in battle. The number of combos is determined by the weapon. The number of combo for all characters isn't common, but is determined by the weapon equipped. Therefore, selecting the weapon becomes the key of battle. In this game the main structure of the "combo attack" has also changed. Replacing "Break" from the previous games, "Standard" has been introduced, so that the attacks are composed of the free use of the three techniques "Rush", "Power", "Standard". Characters CPUs * *;Neptune :VA: Rie Tanaka Planeptune's CPU. Self-proclaimed "Main character of main characters", she has also become the title of this game and the series face. Naturally bright and positive, while her high tension personality has refined a little more than the usual, a turning point as goddess, she gets thrown into the Zero Dimension without a chance of doing anything. She has a certain appeal that manages to destroy any adversity or serious situation. However, her only problem is almost all the time she's not called with her correct name. * *;Noire :VA: Asami Imai Lastation's CPU. A tsundere who doesn't admit her feeling to the people close to her with a serious, elite temperament, who on the other hand ends up completing everything alone. Due to that personality she has been teased and allegedly called "loner" by Neptune. However, hidden from those around her, she has an hobby of cosplaying and making costumes. Regarding her younger sister Uni she unintentionally ends up taking a harsh attitude, resultntg in a problem that has strained their relationship a little. * *;Blanc :VA: Kana Asumi Lowee's CPU. She is usually quiet, but when she accumulates much stress she flips out, changing completely and going out of control. Her hobby is reading, and she is the self proclaimed most intelligent and knowledgeable person among the four goddesses. She puts her short stories on sale in incognito, but for some reason they don't sell at all. Despite being abused and embarrassed by her twin young sisters Rom and Ram, somehow their relationship gets along and is deep. * *; Vert :VA: Rina Sato Leanbox's CPU. Her outward appearance is the one of a mature woman with a gentle, big-sister like, demeanor, but deep inside she has a super game mania and is a shut-in player, her private room full of a massive amount of games and goods. She has a lot of confidence in her own style, and nonchalantly gives off an appeal of large size (her breasts). She is very concerned that she's the only one among the four goddesses who doesn't have a younger sister, and if the occasion arises, she acts like an older sister with the CPU Candidates (mainly Nepgear). CPU Candidates * *;Nepgear :VA: Yui Horie Planeptune's CPU Candidate, Neptune's little sister. Her specialty is tinkering with machines, adding hidden feats....in short, she's a mecha geek. She's a dependable person and she's often mistaken for her older sister, being a girl who greatly loves her older sister she unintentionally spoils Neptune. She was the main character in a previous game. In contrast with Neptune who forcibly pulls in everyone around her, she's a type of girl who supports the ones around her. Zero Dimension Characters * *;Uzume Tennouboshi (Orange Heart) :VA: Mariko Honda A girl who fights alone in the collapsing world known as Zero Dimension. She is blunt, but deep in she is loyal and passionate. Her words and deeds are strong minded, but she also has an intense day-dreamer side. In goddess form, Her appearance is a complete change from her spirited and her blunt personality before the transformation, she changes to the soft personality of the "Honya system". She calls the enemy monsters "Doggie" and seems to lack tension by going at her own pace, but at the core she's really serious. * *;Umio :VA: Sho Hayami Uzume's partner, a fish with a human face who keeps a straight face all the time. In contrast to his playful looks, he has an ordinary personality and is, as Neptune calls him, a cool uncle. He doesn't stay in water and swims in the air all the time, but whether he breathes or uses bronchial respiration is shrouded in mystery. * *;Neptune (Adult) :VA: Rie Tanaka Another Neptune encountered in the Zero Dimension. Like the smaller Neptune, she has a bright and positive personality, but contrary to her semi-adult appearance, she also shows a defenseless and innocent behavior. Her hobby is taking samples, and she has traveled through a lot of dimensions, with the "Nepu Note" in her hand, to seek out unusual insects. Incidentally, despite being called Adult Neptune, it's unclear if she's an adult or a minor. *[[Arfoire/Zero Dimension|'Arfoire']] :VA Chiaki Takahashi A woman with the appearance of a witch met in the Zero Dimension by Neptune and the others. Everything about her is shrouded in mistery, save for her goal of destroying the world. Development Pre-production for Shin Jigen Game Neptune Victory II started immediately after V and was originally created as Zero Jigen Game Neptune. Including the concept phase, the game has been in development for about two years and a half. Music * Opening Theme Soutaisei VISION (Relativity VISION) by nao * Ending Theme: Mirai he no Resolve (Resolve for the Future) by Ayane * Zero Dimension Theme: More Soul Continue by Mariko Honda (Uzume) * Hyperdimension Theme: Mousou 4tune (Delusion 4tune) by Rie Tanaka (Neptune) , Asami Imai (Noire), Kana Asumi (Blanc), Rina Sato (Vert) * Heart Dimension Theme: Mousou Catharsis (Delusion Catharsis) by Mariko Honda and Rie Tanaka. Videos Navigation References